


The Story of the Joxter

by themymbIe



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: F/M, op is projecting their headcanons, what do u mean nature boy isnt a song about the joxter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themymbIe/pseuds/themymbIe
Summary: there was a boy; a very strange, enchanted boy.





	The Story of the Joxter

**Author's Note:**

> if you need a reference to the song, [here it is](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekCvBztYs_A)!!

_There was a boy..._

A young Joxter sat beneath a pine tree, nibbling at a peach that had rolled down from another nearby tree. He'd been sitting alone like this for hours after his mother had left. "Behave yourself," she told him, kissing him on the forehead and trudging off with the rest of her family. He knew they would be gone for days, weeks, perhaps months even.

That's what happens when mumriken decide to go to war with a park-keeper.

_A very strange enchanted boy..._

He had made his peace with the fact that he'd never find his family again – or, rather, that they would never see _him_ again. Only three days had passed, and he'd gotten bored and began wandering off into the forest. When the walking became tiresome as well, the young mumrik would pull out his flute from his coat and begin playing a tune to the wild surrounding him.

He didn't care that other creatures followed him when he played, as the tune kept his mind sharp and his eyes open. As long as his song continued, he'd keep walking and ignore the eyes that followed him everywhere.

_They say he wandered very far..._

He walked alone – rain or shine, he was always alone. It didn't matter where he was going, as long as he kept moving. Some days he would pause his journeys, though only for a bit. He'd pick the ripest fruit from the nearest orchard, lay under a tree and compose melodies to himself while he hate. But once he was done, the Joxter would continue his travels.

_Never in the same place for too long_ , he always put it when strangers asked, _that's my motto! Comfort is monotonous._

For, the Joxter had wanted to see the world since he was a child; and nothing, not even his laziness, would keep him from his goals. Even on his most tired days, he would huff at himself in annoyance, strap on his rucksack and... keep walking. If, by chance, he came upon a village and felt himself he had overstayed his welcome, the Joxter would pack up what little belongings he had and leave without notice to anyone.

_Very far, over land and sea..._

The Oshun Oxtra. By far the most grand thing the mumrik had laid his tired eyes on. He had listened to his friend – the Muddler – go on about it for three days, before he finally accepted the invitation to embark on the seas with them.

"You'll l-love it, Joxter." his furry friend begged.

"Try harder." he replied with a purr, pulling his hat over his eyes for another cat-nap by the stream.

"You're absolutely, u-unabashedly, not allowed to join us," he tried again, "under any, uh, circumstances!" 

He sat up immediately, a glint in his eyes now. "I see," he replied with a grin, "perhaps I will join, if only out of spite." 

The Muddler laughed at his friend; it was in his nature. He did whatever he pleased, whenever he wanted. But every once in a while, the Joxter would agree to someone's plans for adventure. 

It was a beautiful ship, indeed, but the Joxter only cared for the sights to be seen on the journey ahead.

_A little shy, and sad of eye..._

The sea wasn't kind to the Joxter, not one bit. He'd never seen the ocean ravage a ship so badly. It had reminded him of his younger days, days before his family had abandoned him for a silly war against a park-keeper. Just as the ship was bound to be lost at sea, as was he in his emotions. He sighed to himself and simply watched the waters roar around him.

"Say," Moomin mumbled, "are you alright, Joxter?"

"Maybe he's s-seasick." sputtered the Muddler. 

"Just fine, lads." he muttered, pushing the past aside. 

Though he smiled at them, he knew they could tell something was on his mind just then. They also knew he liked to keep to himself and laze about the deck, so they wouldn't push the subject. At a moments notice, he was back to his ways – finding a spot near Muddler's tin can, dropping right beside it and finding himself falling back asleep.

_But very wise, was he..._

"That sign says no entry, Joxter." Moomin muttered, pointing a white claw up to the words obstructing their fun.

"Which is exactly _why_ we should be entering in the first place, don't you think?"

"What are you saying? Breaking and entering is against the law!" 

The Joxter gave a chuckle. "Mind you," he said a certain charm, "I can't read. You can't blame an illiterate fool for not minding a sign." 

Moomin huffed to himself, whispered, "Then you should enter on your own, I won't be caught with a fool who breaks the law on a whim."

_And then one day, one magic day, he passed my way..._

He was surrounded by his friends when he caught sight of her – the Mymble. He'd been talking to Moomin and Muddler for several minutes, glancing back at her every now and again. _My,_ he thought, _what a remarkable woman._ She was tall, round and had the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. Moomin raised a brow when he noticed the Joxter staring at her, rolling his eyes shortly after.

He didn't blink when she caught his eye. His face flush and hair bristling, he said with wonder, "...I think I should like to dance with her." 

"And more, I assume." chimed in Hodgekins. "Go on, then. It's the King's party, after all, and I haven't seen you dance yet."

He laughed, pat his friends on the back and with a spring in his voice, said "Nähdään myöhemmin, my friends."

_While we spoke of many things, fools and kings..._

They danced for hours and hours before either of them felt tired at all. Night called on them soon, and it didn't seem to bother the Joxter or the Mymble one bit. They moved in perfect synchronization, and spoke of traveling and adventure in hushed voices.

"The king seems to like you and your troupe," she said.

The Joxter nodded. "It seems so, my dear." 

"He may ask you to stay, even."

"I can't do that." he whispered. "I have too much to see in the world."

"Perhaps I'll join in, then."

His heart nearly skipped a beat when she batted those big blue eyes at him.

"What a remarkable Mymble..." he whispered to himself. She gave a giggle in return.

_This, he said to me..._

Three months.

He'd stayed longer than he intended - but didn't consider it a mistake on his part. He and his dearest Mymble laid in a field of flowers, simply looking at each other. She had laughed at him for the fact that he wasn't already dozing off, as it was the perfect place to sleep in her opinion, but he had finally managed to slip her away from her many, _many_ children, and he would not be wasting any time with her. Not here.

"I'm surprised, Joxter." she smiled. "You've been here for quite a while now."

Joxter leaned over to play with a stray strand of hair in her face. "It's the longest I've stayed in one place."

Mymble simply laughed again in response. "You'll be on your way soon enough, dear." Pressing a kiss to his forehead, she continued, "I have to ask though, what made you stay this long? Surely there's somewhere else you'd rather be. Some place to travel to, and lessons to learn from."

Sitting up from his spot in the grass now, the Joxter gave her a crooked smile and thought for a moment, lost in her eyes. "My dear," he said with a lilt, "the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return."

**Author's Note:**

> i probably wont write another songfic because i know they arent very well liked, but i thought this song fit my headcanon for the joxter so!!


End file.
